Scream 4
by PhoenixAngel444
Summary: Scream 4, what I think should have happened after the movie. There are some twists that I know some people might like, I posted this on a horror board I was a member of and they seemed to like the twists. Rating based on violence. Sidney, Dewey, and Gale
1. Default Chapter

**Scream 4 Chapter 1**

It was all over the news that morning. They had found the body of Sidney Prescott in a swimming pool. She had been stabbed to death and then her body was thrown into a swimming pool, left to drown if she was not already dead. It was a shock to all of Woodsboro. Everyone had seemed to think that the Woodsoro murders had been stopped with the death of Roman.

"Well, looks like Gale Weathers has another book to write," the remark came from a laughing boy in the back row of the classroom. Mr. Anderson turned the television off. "How does this event make you feel? Shocked? Outraged? Happy? Sad?" Mr. Anderson looked around for people not paying attention. "Alison, why don't you tell us how it makes you feel?"

Alison sat up and glared angrliy at Mr. Anderson. "It makes me angry, sir." "Angry? Why angry?" Alison started doodling on a piece of paper. "Why am I the expert on the way people feel all of a sudden? Why should I even care if someone I've never met was murdered?"

"That's the point, Alison, the media makes you care about things that don't involve you." Mr. Anderson walked to the center of the room. "Brandon, how do you feel about it?" It was the boy who had made the remark. "I don't care, but Gale Weathers will be happy, she has another book to write."

The class laughed loudly. "That's enough, calm down everyone. Death is not amusing." "What an idiot," Nathan mumbled. Alision admired Nathan. He was different from most of the other typical people sitting in the classroom with him. On her way home Alison wondered what it would have been like to have been like Sidney Prescott, who couldn't trust anyone and always had a masked killer after her, and her own boyfriend murdering her mother. Everyone knew her story, it was in the movies, in books, in the newspaper.

When Alison got home she was surprised to see her father waiting for her at the kitchen table. "Alison, sit down, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important." Alison did as she was told. "I know you must have heard about the murder of Sidney Prescott, I've been keeping this from you since you were born but she is your half sister. I've been keeping an eye on the news about her to make sure that nothing would happen to endanger you but now I feel that I have to tell you. I knew she was going to be murdered eventually, I planned to tell you when it happened and hope that you would take the news well. You two have the same mother."

Alison was shocked. Her face, which was very similar to her now dead sister, often displayed her emotions. Her father picked up on that. "I know all of this may be very upsetting for you but I should tell you the whole story. I didn't know that your mother was married with a daughter when I met her. She was seperated from Sidney's father for a year because of problems they had. We met sometime during that year, then she become pregant and had you and wanted nothing to do with the two of us. I told you that your mother had died during childbirth but that was not true. I was only pretecting you."

Alison wasn't really sure how to react. She found out that she had a sister and a mother that she had never known. A piece of her family that she would never know. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this. All she knew was that her sister and mother had been murdered and she might be next. "Do you think the murderer will come after me next?"

"I'm not sure, Alison, that's why I am getting you some help. I am going to contact Deputy Riley, he should know how to deal with this. He was one of Sidney's friends and he went through the same things she did. I'm not sure if anyone knows you are her sister but I don't want what happened to her to happen to you. You are my only child and I am going to make sure that no one hurts you."


	2. Scream 4 Chapter 2

**Scream 4 Chapter 2**

They arrived at the home of Deputy Riley and his wife, Gale Weathers later that afternoon. "Hi, I'm Deputy Riley, this is my wife, Gale Weathers." He extended his hand to Alison and her father. "I'm Norman Walker and this is my daughter, Alison Walker, she's Sidney's half sister. That's why we're here." "I didn't know Sidney had a sister," Dewey couldn't help noticing how much she looked like Sidney. "I didn't know I had a sister either," Alison mumbled unhappily.

"Do you have any reason to believe you are in any danger?" "Well, I'm her sister and it seems everyone was trying to kill her because of my mother, so yes, there's a possibly that my life may be in danger." "Calm down Alison," Gale said. "This isn't easy for any of us, Dewey and I just lost a friend and you lost a sister you never knew you had." "You forgot to metion that my life may be in danger because of family members I didn't know existed."

Alison was difficult for them to work with. "Look, I guess I could try to keep an eye on you, like I did with Sid." Dewey thought she might think of something else to say but she didn't. He assumed that she was satisified that. "I just want her to be safe." Alison felt she no longer had any control over anything until the murderer was caught. All because she had a sister and a mother that she had never known and would never have a chance to know.


	3. Scream 4 Chapter 3

**Scream 4 Chapter 3**

Brandon was a joker and a clown, although he felt none of the people he thought were his friends really were. He was a rich boy and thought the reason he had friends was because of his large bank account and all of his other materail items. He always felt alone, even when with his friends and he knew he wasn't the greatest person. He never realized why he bothered with people that didn't like him but it seemed to be something he did a lot of.

His parents were away and he was having a party for all his "beautiful" friends. He had no worries anything that would happen at the party, that's what the maids were for. "Hey babe, is this seat taken?" The blonde scooted a bit to let him sit. "Hi, I'm Amanda, my friends call me Mandy." She opened her mouth to say something else and his lips were on her, she had to try to push him off of her. He was a big guy and it was hard for her. Finally the phone rang and he ignored her for the moment, she walked off.

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the line repiled, "What's your favorite scary movie, Brandon?" It was a voice he never heard before and it sounded modified. "Who is this?" "Come on Brandon, what's your favorite scary movie?" He threw the phone down, he was a bit scared. He decided to go outside to the pool, maybe find that girl again.

He didn't want to admit that he was a bit shaken up by the call. He'd seen this in the movies and it was proably a prank someone was playing because they hadn't gotten invited to his party. We walked outside and felt a knife in his back, he felt the blood running down his back and the knife pained him. He fell to the ground but not before seeing a person in a black custom, the custom he'd seen in the stab movies. The killer stabbed him one more time...


	4. Scream 4 Chapter 4

**Scream 4 Chapter 4**

It would have seemed unconnected. They would have never know why the killer had killed Brandon. Then they found out he was Billy's cousin. It didn't seem to fit then but it was strange. It seemed that several people dressed the way the killer always seemed to dress when Sidney was involved. It seemed like they were having a party to celebrate her death.

"How do you think Billy's cousin being killed is connected to me?" "I don't know, but Billy and Stu were the first people who tried to kill Sindey." "Do you think it's even connected at all? Do you think it was just a random killing? Would they even know I am her sister?" "Did anyone know he was Billy's cousin? Someone must have and that someone might be after you."

Alison didn't like the way her conversation with Dewey was going. "Do you think the killer's after you and Gale?" "Most likely, we are the only orignal surviors, it would make sense to go after us." Alison couldn't think of any reason for this to be happening. Why did a killer murder people anyway? It scared her. It was unconnected. Maybe it was a random fan of the movie, which had been based on Sindey's life. Maybe the fan wanted to be the one to kill Sidney.


	5. Scream 4 Chapter 5

**Scream 4 Chapter 5**

Alison had a vistor that night. The killer climbed in her window. She was sleeping. All the noise woke her. She saw who was in her room and she screamed. She tried to run down the stairs and fell down them instead. The killer walked down the stairs slowly. She could feel the killer standing over her.

Something in her head told her to run but she wasn't fast enough. She felt the knife in her side. She felt the blood run down her side. I'm going to die, she thought. She saw an umbella lying on the floor and used her leg to bring it closer. She had to use her foot to bring it closer to her without getting the knife to stab her deeper. The killer removed the knife.

She grabbed the umbella and started beating the killer with it. She didn't think she was going to get very far with that so while beating the killer she tried to search for something more useful to her. She didn't find anything. The knife came towards her again, she tried to dogde it but was stabbed again. She was stabbed another time and she fell, helplessly to the floor.

The killer should over her nearly dead body on the floor. She could feel them looking at her. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She was bleeding all over the house. Her vision was blurred. She closed her eyes and prepared to die. The killer left the house, leaving her for dead.


	6. Scream 4 Chapter 6

**Scream 4 Chapter 6**

Alison woke up in the hospital. She was shocked to be alive but she knew she was in barely living. She had stab wounds on her sides and other places. Everything was numb and she still couldn't see clearly. She knew she was surrounded by doctors who were doing all types of things to her. She could barely hear what they were saying. It all faded to black.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in a room with her father, Dewey, Gale, and that boy from her class, Nathan. She wondered why he was there. She said nothing about it but it worried her. His eyes reminded her of ice. She was in a room surrounded by people she knew where talking to her but she couldn't hear clearly.

Everything was blurred and suddenly she began to see the death of her half sister. She saw Sidney being chased by the killer, the same person who had stabbed Alison. She saw Sidney run into the side of the door, knocking her onto the ground. She saw the killer stab Sidney over and over. The killer seemed to be getting a thrill from killing Sidney. She saw Sidney spitting up blood and she finally saw the killer pick her half sister's body up and threw it into the pool from the second story of Sidney's new house.

She didn't know why she had seen such a horrible vision. For some reason she knew it was what really happened. The people in the room started yelling at her. The voices started to become more clear. "Are you okay?" Someone asked, she wasn't sure who. "I guess, I don't know if I am going to make it or not." Someone grabbed her hand. "You're going to live." She drifted off again.


	7. Scream 4 Chapter 7

**Scream 4 Chapter 7**

Gale and Dewey walked to the car after visting Alison. "Do you think she'll be ok? Do you think you should stay with her? Do you think the killer will try to finish killing her while in the hospital?" Gale seemed to have a lot to ask. Dewey assumed it was because she was a reporter. Sometimes she got on his nerves. "Do you think I should stay with her?"

Maybe, I don't know. They heard a noise from across the parking lot. "What do you think that noise was?" "I'm not sure, do you want me to go look?" "Yes, I guess I am a little jumpy and it would help if you looked." Dewey kissed Gale and went to the other side of the parking lot to look for what caused the noise. Gale stood alone with her arms folded. She was more afraid then she was willing to admit.

She heard Dewey scream and ran over. She couldn't see what was going on because it was dark. She heard him scream in pain again. She bumped into someone, fell onto the ground. She looked into the face of who she bumped into. She was greeted with an open mouthed, white mask that she knew too well. She started screaming and tried to get up and run but the knife stabbed into her. The killer stabbed her at least ten times and disregraded the dead body in the parking lot.


	8. Scream 4 Chapter 8

**Scream 4 Chapter 8**

The killer walked down the hallways of the hospital in regular clothing so that no one would notice him. He waved to a few people on his way to the room. He arrived at Alison's doorway. A doctor walked out of the room, bumping into the killer. "You can't go in there, it's past visiting hours."

He tried to push past the doctor anyway. "It's really important that I visit her." "No, it's past visiting hours. If you don't leave I'm going to call sercuity." "I am sercuity," the killer flashed his badge. "I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there."

The killer smiled. "Yes, I can," he stabbed the doctor. The doctor started choking. For some reason the killer found that funny and laughed. His laugh was enough to wake Alison. Alison looked into the face of the killer. She was in shock. Dewey was standing there laughing as he continued to stab the dying doctor.

"Dewey?" Alison mumbled. She was too weak to do anything but she had gotten his attention and was sure she'd die next. She was too weak to defend herself. She had to accept the fact that she was going to die and the one she had trusted to protect her was going to kill her.

Dewey left the doctor to die on the floor. He walked into the room where Alison was. He stood above her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to put on the whole masked murderer thing for you but this is the point where the killer always tells Sidney why they want to kill her." "Why are you trying to kill me?" Alison asked with a weak, cracking, voice.

"I was Sidney's friend, I protected her, I even killed for her. She was the reason my sister was murdered. If my sister hadn't been close to her then she'd still be alive. It's your sister's fault that my sister is dead. When I killed for your sister something snapped and made me realize that I killed for the person who caused my sister to be murdered. I had been protecting the one who caused my sister's death."

"So why do you want to kill me?" Alison wasn't going to try to scream because if she did she knew her life would end, if she got him to talk then maybe she could persuade him to keep her alive. "You're her sister, my sister's life was ended. Sidney's life was ended. Your life will soon be ended because of your sister and mother caused my sister's life to be cut short."

He was standing right over Alison. The knife was in his hand, covered in the doctor's blood. He held the knife up above her. He was going to end her life. "Now it's your turn to die." Alison closed her eyes and prepared for her death.


	9. Scream 4 Chapter 9

**Scream 4 Chapter 9**

Alison's eyes were closed so tightly that it hurt. She could feel Dewey's body heat on her as she waited for the knife to stab into her, causing her to die. Alison had always heard that your life flashed before your eyes when you died. Her life seemed to be a lie. She didn't care to see it again. She waited for the knife to stab into her heart.

She heard a noise and Dewey dropped the knife. She opened her eyes and a masked figure was on Dewey's back, appearing to be stabbing him. For what Alison had heard and seen in the stab movies and about Sidney's life, there were always two killers, until Roman. She thought one of them would kill her and she didn't care which.

The two of them were cursing and fighting with each other. The person in the mask stabbed Dewey in the chest, while hanging on to his back. Dewey screamed in pain. Blood ran down his shirt. Dewey collapsed with the masked figure on his back. "You son of a-" the knife stabbed into Dewey's chest again. He screamed once again. Dewey laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

As Dewey laid dying he choked up blood, making it even worse. Some of the blood entered his nose causing him to make breathing noises. The person who stabbed Dewey stood up and turned to Alison. Alison assumed he was looking at her, since he was facing her. He removed the mask. "Hi Alison," the person behind the mask was Nathan.

"Why do you want to kill me?" "I don't want to kill you, I came to save you." Dewey started to stand up and Nathan stabbed him twice, violently. He left the knife in Dewey's chest, right through the heart. "Alison, I have something to tell you, I have a gift that allows me to contact spirts and allows them to contact me. The night of Sidney's death I started having visions about her and about you."

"Then why didn't you save the others?" "Do you think I believed it at first? I didn't want to believe it but after you got attacked I decided I had to protect you, like Sidney wanted." For some reason Alison believed him. He was telling the truth. He looked back at Dewey's dead, bloody body and shivered. "I can't believe I did that." "You had to, it wasn't your fault any of this happened. I guess he just went crazy." "I better get a nurse and the police in here."

He turned to leave and started to walk out the door. He turned and looked back at Alison. "You know, there always seems to be a sequel in horror movies." "There are only a few surviors. Who is left to try and kill me?" "You never know," he smiled at Alison's weak body lying in the hospital bed, it would be so easy for him to kill her, but he never would, he loved Alison.

"Alison?" "Yes," she answered back. "If there is a sequel I am going to protect you." "Thank you." He wondered if Dewey had loved Gale. He must have at some time to have married her. He must have just gone crazy. With that thought he grabbed the knife from Dewey's chest and walked out of the hosiptal room to get help...


End file.
